


I Want To Be The Very Best

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Pokemon, Gen, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil begins his journey to become a Pokemon master</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a New Journey

Today was the day that Phil would finally get his very first Pokemon and start his journey through the Pokemon League. He dreamed of becoming a Pokemon master and becoming the Pokemon Champion one day. Ever since he was 10, he wanted his own Pokemon. He looked at all of the other kids getting their Pokemon. He asked his mom more than once and she always told him he was too young. He didn’t understand why she told him this when he saw kids the same age as him at the time getting their first Pokemon and traveling. His mom can’t make the same excuse anymore. He is 18 now and he can make decisions of his own.

 

Phil was finished getting ready for his big day. He stared at himself in the mirror to check if he looked okay as his mom walked into his room.

"Oh, you’re already up and ready to go." she said with a small smile. "I just wanted to let you know that Professor Elm is waiting for you in his lab." She knew what that meant. She knew that she had to let Phil go on his adventure eventually. She saw how passionate he was about Pokemon and becoming the next Pokemon Champion. She just didn’t want him to go when he was so young and she didn’t want anything happen to him. She didn’t want to be alone since Phil was her only child. She couldn’t help but start tearing up. "You’ve grown up so fast."

"No, mom, please don’t cry." Phil said as he walked over to his mom and embraced her into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay. I’m gonna be okay." He tried to comfort her by slightly rubbing her back. "If it makes you feel any better, I will call every time I reach a new town so you know I’m okay. I’ll tell you about everything that happens on my adventure." He finally pulls away from the hug. "I promise to call." His mom can’t help but smile.

"Well alright, as long as you promise. Now run along. You don’t want to keep the professor waiting any longer." She grabs Phil into another hug. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, mom." Phil tried to move away but his mom isn’t letting go. "Mom, I can’t breathe."

"Sorry, honey." She let’s him go and Phil had to catch his breathe for a moment. He then made his way out the door and waved goodbye to his mom.

—

New Bark Town was a very small town where everyone knew everybody and everyone was basically friends with everybody. He didn’t live far away from Professor Elm’s lab but Phil enjoyed the small walk he had to do. It was a bright, sunny day and he was looking around, enjoying the scenery. Not long and he made it to Professor Elms lab. Excitement was building up and Phil can’t wait to get his first Pokemon. 

Before he can get in the the building, the door swung open and standing at the door was Professor Elm.

"Ah yes, Phil is it?" Professor Elm asked.

"It is, Professor." Phil said, nodding his head.

"I wasn’t expecting you to come so early. Please, come in." The Professor stepped aside to let Phil in.

“So I heard you wanted to become a Pokemon master since you were a young lad, isn’t that right, Phil.” Professor Elm asked.

"That’s right. Ever since I was 10."

"Well how come you’re just starting now then?"

"My mom thought that I was too young, even though I saw other kids starting their journey at a young age. I tried asking her every day for 3 years but I just gave up asking because she kept on saying that I was too young. Now that I’m 18, I can finally fulfill my dream." Professor just nodded his head.

"I see your passion. It seems that you are so dedicated to become a Pokemon master. I was waiting for someone like you. I have the perfect Pokemon for you. Just wait here." Professor Elm walked off and into the back of the lab. Phil was rocking back and forth just looking around the lab. He was still excited that he was getting his first Pokemon. He wondered what Pokemon the professor would give him. Usually, people are allowed to choose which Pokemon to start with. He guessed this must be a special Pokemon.

“Hey, Phil.” Phil turned to the direction where the familiar voice was coming from. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hey, Dan." Phil responded as he waved. Dan and Phil were best friends since they were kids. They were pretty much attached to the hip. Dan wanted to travel and go through the Pokemon League as well. They both made a promise to each other that they would start their adventure together. Dan’s mom was all for it when he wanted to start when he was 10 but he was disappointed that Phil’s mom didn’t let Phil travel. As much as he wanted to start his adventure at the time, he also wanted to keep his promise to Phil. So when Phil called him and told him he was finally gonna start his adventure today, Dan was thrilled.

"So did you choose your Pokemon yet?" Dan asked.

"No. Actually. Professor Elm said that he has a special Pokemon for me. I wonder what it is?"

Professor Elm finally came out from the back with a Pokeball in his hand.

"Ah, Dan, it’s nice to see you finally showed up. I wished you were here a little sooner. Better late than never I guess." Dan just rolled his eyes.

"Well it’s nice to see you too, Professor." Dan said with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Phil was telling me that you might have a special Pokemon for him."

"Ah, yes indeed. This Pokemon is like the other starters I have but this one is unique. I was saving this one for someone who I can trust, who is passionate and who I know that can take care of their Pokemon and that person is you, Phil." Professor Elm stuck out his hand with the Pokeball in his hand. It looked like a normal Pokeball but there was a little cyan colored star on it. "What are you waiting for, Phil? Take it."

Slowly, Phil extended his arm and gently, grasps the Pokeball as if it’s the most fragile thing he’s ever held. He held it in the palm of his hands, just admiring it. He couldn’t believe that he finally got his first Pokemon.”

"C’mon, Phil." Dan said interrupting his thoughts. Send it out and see what you got." In no time, Phil threw the Pokeball and a bright beam of light came shooting out of the Pokeball. There stood before Phil’s eyes was a Totodile, jumping for joy as he was finally released out of his Pokeball. Phil put a huge grin on his face.

"I always wanted a Totodile." Phil said excitedly. Phil noticed, however, that it wasn’t it’s normal light blue color. In fact, it was cyan. "Aren’t they usually blue?"

"I knew you were gonna asked that." Professor Elm responded. "But this is a special Totodile. This is what I like to call a shiny Pokemon. Every Pokemon out there has a shiny type but they are extremely rare. I was lucky when I came across this Totodile." Phil knelt down to get at the Pokemon’s level. He put his hand on his head and started to pet it.

"You’ve been in that Pokeball for quite some time, huh little guy?" Phil asked the Totodile. "Maybe I should keep it out of his Pokeball and actually have it walk with me." Totodile seemed happy to be with Phil. He seemed to be full of energy and ready to go on his adventure with Phil. "I feel like I should give him a nickname. Ooh, I shall call you Striker." Totodile gave him a disapproving look.

"Really, Phil?" Dan said in an annoyed tone. "Just let the Striker name go. Even Totodile doesn’t like it." Phil was disappointed a little that his Pokemon didn’t like the nickname he thought of.

"What about Lasersaur?" His Totodile yips at his new nickname. Dan facepalmed himself.

"Where do you come up with these names Phil?"

"I don’t know but Totodile seems to like it." Dan just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Professor, what about me?" Dan asked. "Do I get a shiny Pokemon as well?"

"Unfortunately,Dan, that’s the only shiny that I have. But you can still choose from the other two Pokemon I have left." Professor Elm said as he pointed to the table where the remaining two Pokeballs where.

Dan just shrugged and walked up to the table. It didn’t take him long to decide what Pokemon he wanted.

"I want this one." Dan said as he grabbed the Pokeball. In an instant, he threw the Pokeball towards the ground and the Pokemon shot out of the Pokeball.

"Ah yes, Chikorita, the grass type." Professor Elm said

"You would choose a Pokemon that has a type advantage against me." Phil said in an annoyed tone.

"Well yeah. Just because we are friends, Phil, that won’t stop me from becoming a Pokemon master as well, even if that means I have to battle you at some point. I’ll meet you at Violet City, then we will have our first battle." Phil just nodded his head in approval.

"Before you guys go" Professor Elm said. "I want you guys to have these. These are Pokedex’s. They record Pokemon data that you encounter in the wild." Both Dan and Phil took the device out of the professor’s hands and started to admire them. "Well what are you waiting for?" He said interrupting their thoughts. "Go out there and catch some Pokemon." Dan and Phil smiled at each other as they both started running out the lab and on their way to start their adventure.


	2. Prepare for Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil enters Route 29 and encounters a troublesome duo.

Both Dan and Phil were on their way to go through Route 29 when Phil had other ideas.

"Hey, uh, Dan?" Phil said as Dan stopped walking and turned around to face Phil.

"Yeah?"

"Go on ahead. I'm gonna say goodbye to my mum before I go even though I already did this morning."

"Uh okay, hopefully I'll meet you at Violet City and already have my first badge."

"Someone sounds cocky."

"Hey, I already have a head start on you since you decide you want to visit your mum first. By the time you leave Cherrygrove City, my Pokemon will be trained enough to fight the gym leader."

"Whatever" was all Phil can say as he rolled his eyes. He turned back around heading back to his house.

"MEET YOU AT VIOLET CITY!" Dan yelled as he made his way to Route 29. Phil just waved him off as they both walked their separate ways.

\----------

 

"Mum?" Phil yelled as he slowly opened the door and made his way inside his house. Not even a second later, his mom came up from behind and started hugging him.

"Oh, sweetie, I knew you'd come back. Pokemon are scary creatures, right? Now I don't have to worry about you if you are-"

"Mum, I'm still going on my journey." Phil said, interrupting his mom.

"Oh" was all she can say has her face suddenly dropped. She let go of Phil shortly after and Phil took in a deep breath since she was holding him tightly.

"I want to show you the Pokemon I got. The professor didn't really let me choose from the original three because he said he had a special one for me. I was pleased when I saw that it was a Totodile since I always wanted one. What makes it special is that it's not it's normal light blue color but in fact, it's cyan." Phil noticed that Totodile was hiding behind Phil's leg. "Aww don't be shy, Lasersaur." Phil's mom couldn't help but giggle at the name he's given it. Totodile slowly peeked his head out from behind Phil as Phil's mom bent down and couldn't help but coo at it.

"Aww it's so cute." She said as she started to pet it. She picked it up and starting hugging it and giving it little kisses and Totodile couldn't help but squeal and flail around a bit.

"Mum, I don't think he likes it." Phil said.

"What are you talking about? Everyone loves getting hugs."

"Not when you're suffocating it, mum." His mom went silent for a moment when she finally put Totodile back down.

"Sorry, sweetie." She apologized to Totodile "You probably want to get going on your adventure now, right?" His mom asked. Phil just gave her a nod. "Well before you go..." She went into his room and came back out shortly after with his backpack in her hand. She started pacing around the house and grabbed a few things and shoved them in is backpack. "I packed you some food in case you get hungry and when you're nowhere near a place to go and eat. I also packed you some extra clothes just in case, and that includes extra underwear which you should change everyday."

"Muuuum." Phil groaned. Totodile couldn't help but snicker at what Phil's mom said.

"Oh and there's one more thing. I have some Pokeballs for you so you can start catching Pokemon. You can't just rely on one Pokemon, you know. I had them saved just in case you eventually started your journey, which, I guess is today." she smiled, sadly as she placed the Pokeballs into the backpack and handed it to Phil.

"Can I go now, mum?" Phil asked, sounding sorta impatient now.

"Right, I don't want to hold you up any longer." Phil slung his backpack over his shoulders and we was about to make his way out the door when he felt his mom hugging him from behind. "I love you, hun." Phil rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, mum."

\----------

Twenty minutes has passed and so far, Phil didn't encounter any wild Pokemon yet. For a bit, he was just enjoying the scenery, along with his new Pokemon friend, which seemed to be happy to travel with Phil on his new journey. He suddenly heard rustling in the grass and they both stopped. "Hello?" Phil called out. "Is anyone there?" Someone or something could attack him so he didn't know why his immediate reaction was to walk slowly to the grass. He heard laughter the closer he got. "Who's there?" Phil asked.

"Shit, he heard us." One voice said.

"Quick, grab his Totodile." Another voice said. 

Two figures came out of the tall grass and quickly snatched Phil's Totodile and started to run away with him.

"HEY!" Phil yelled as he started running after them. He heard Totodile squeal and saw him flailing around about, trying to free himself from the thieves hands. "YOU GIVE ME LASERSAUR BACK!"

The thieves just laughed when they heard the nickname he given the Totodile.

"Did that kid just call him Lasersaur?" One asked the other. "What is he, five?" They both started laughing again when Totodile started scratching the thief's face. He dropped Totodile down and and covered his face in pain. Totodile then used water gun and he soaked the thieves and they both let out a a scream. By then, Phil caught up to them but the thieves already started running away.

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL BE SEEING US KID!" One yelled at Phil.

Phil was hunched over on his knees trying to catch is breath as he thieves disappeared in the horizon.

"Are you...okay...Lasersaur?" Phil asked out of breath. "You did...a great job...defending yourself." He petted Totodile to show his appreciation and Totodile just smiled. "I think Cherrygrove is this way, I think. Hopefully, I can finally catch my first Pokemon without any interruptions." Once, finally caught his breath, he and Totodile went back on track to Cherrygrove City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I last updated but 1) work is really kicking my ass and 2) I had (and still have) writers block.


	3. First Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil attempts to catch his first wild Pokemon

Phil thought it seemed like hours since he left New Bark Town and all he did was stop a couple of goons from taking Lasersaur and battle one random trainer, which was a breeze for him. He still didn't find a single wild Pokemon yet and he is growing impatient.

"I would think there would be a lot more Pokemon in the wild." Phil thought out loud. He looked to the left when he heard a sound coming from a bush. "That better not be those guys again. Lausersaur, get ready to attack." His Totodile walked in front of Phil, preparing himself for a fight. However, it wasn't what they expected. A small, brown bird came out of the bush and walked towards them. "Oh, finally. A wild Pokemon." Phil said excitedly. He took out his Pokedex, flipped it open and pointed it towards the bird Pokemon.

Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand.

"This should be an easy catch." Phil thought to himself as he placed his Pokedex back into his pocket. "You ready to catch our very first Pokemon, Lasersaur?" His Totodile just nodded at him. "Alright, Lasersaur, use scratch." Totodile followed his command and ran up to the Pidgey. Before it had the chance to attack, however, Pidgey started flapping it's wings and sand started flying everywhere. Some of it got into Totodile's eyes. Totodile started screeching as he was flailing his arms around. "Are you okay, Lasersaur?" Phil asked his companion, concerned.

Totodile tried to wipe the sand out of his eyes to clear up his vision. He got most of it off but his vision was still kind of blurry. He lunged at the bird Pokemon again and actually nailed the attack. Despite getting sand in Totodile's eyes, Phil thought this would be a rather easy catch.

With a few more scratches from Totodile, Phil assumes Pidgey is weak. He grabs the Pokeball and throws it at Pidgey. The Pokeball opens and Pidgey gets sucked right into the ball. The Pokebal drops to the ground and begins to shake.

Phil just stares at the shaking ball as he waits for it to stop, hoping to finally catch his first Pokemon. It seemed like forever, but the Pokeball finally stopped shaking.

A big smile developed on Phil's face as he jumped for joy.

"We did it Lasersaur!" He exclaimed as Totodile screeched in joy. "We caught our first Pokemon." He ran to where the Pokeball sat on the ground and picked it up. "I think I should give you a nickname too. Don't you think, Lasersaur?" Totodile just nodded in approval. "I think I'm gonna name you Stryker." Totodile face palmed himself once he heard the nickname Phil has given his new companion. "What, I think it fits him." Totodile just sighed and shook his head.

 

Phil looked off in the distance and noticed some building in the horizon. "I think that's Cherrygrove city" Phil thought out loud. "We finally made it, Lasersaur. C'mon." Phil started running towards the city with Totodile shortly behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
